


Pacify Her

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat





	

**Tired, blue boy walks my way** ****  
**Holding a girl's hand** ****  
**That basic bitch leaves finally** ****  
**Now I can take her man**   
  
Damian hated Dick's newest girlfriend with a burning passion a redhead of course with sparkling green eyes and freckles she was pretty he would admit but she had the one thing he wanted. Dick Grayson. and not just that the girl was rude and an airhead even Barbara would be insulted by her intelligence. 

 

"But the jackoff had the nerve to call me a bitch and I asked him do you know who I am?' And he's like 'My latest bed mate?' So I slapped him an-" Alexis was interrupted by her phone beeping and she answered it. 

 

"What!" She hissed obviously upset. 

 

"You lost it how wait don't tell me I'm on my way." She grumbled and hung up the phone. 

 

“Sorry Dickie poo I gotta go but I'll see you later. " she said and Dick smiled but it was tired and fake something Damian wasn't used to seeing on his face but as Alexis left he saw an opportunity. 

 

‘ _ One way or another Grayson will be mine. _ ' Damian swore to himself before running back upstairs to plan.

 

**Someone told me, "Stay away from things that aren't yours."** **  
** **But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?**

 

The next day Damian ran to Colin who disapproved of the method Damian wanted to use hell, he didn't approve of him trying to ‘steal’ Dick anyway

 

“The plan is simple Wilkes I shall make Grayson see the error of his ways so that he will know I am the more suitable choice as a romantic interest,” Damian said pacing around the small room and Colin looked at him.

 

“Damian maybe you should lay off if he's still with her then maybe she is nice in some way and besides, dude he's your brother,” Colin said trying to reason with his best friend but Damian only scowled. 

 

“That harlot does nothing but yap away and act like an idiot Grayson is clearly tired of it!” Damian shouted trying to make Colin understand. 

 

“Okay okay say if Dick was to break up with Alexis what makes you think that ge will magically fall in love with you?” Colin asked but to his surprise Damian actually answered

 

“He's said it.” Damian said and he pulled his phone out clicking a video.

 

“It was Dick stumbling into the cave after a run in with scarecrow and he had clearly been fear gassed from the way he was mumbling but to Colin’s shick he was mumbling about Damian. 

 

“Robin? Robin where are you please? I need you I can't lose you again. Please don't go I love you please don't go I need you you're my Robin only mine.” the man whimpered and Colin pushed the phone away. 

 

“Wow ok um I don't have a comeback for that?” Colin said shyly and Damian smirked knowing he had won.

 

**Pacify her** ****  
**She's getting on my nerves** ****  
**You don't love her** **  
** **Stop lying with those words**

 

The next time Damian came to blows with Alexis was at dinner when she thought it was a good Idea to introduce herself to the family. 

 

“Good evening everyone my name is Alexis Hollington and I'm Richard’s newest girlfriend.” Alexis said and Damian sensed a red flag 

 

“Dick.” Damian said simply and all eyes turned to him including Alexis’ s own green ones

 

“Excuse me?” Alexis asked and Damian pursed his lips

 

“Richard likes to be called Dick for short,” Damian said and Alexis narrowed her eye not liking being corrected. 

 

“Well  **Richard** doesn't mind it when I do it. Right honey?” Alexis said turning her eyes to Dick.

 

“Well I actually prefer Dick Alex,” Dick said clearing his throat and Damian could see Alexis gritting her teeth.

 

“Hon can I talk to you for a second?” Alexis asked sweetly and Dick got up and followed her into the hallway and the family gathered around to listen

 

“How could you let that little brat talk to me like that!” Alexis hissed and they heard Dick sigh.

 

“Alex Little D takes a while to warm up to people it's how he was raised he doesn't know any better, “ Dick defended crossing his arms and Alexis scoffed. 

 

“Doesn't know any better? Little monster's what 16 and you're defending him like he's 6?” Alexis asked in disbelief and Dick narrowed his eyes.

 

“Damian is not a monster Alexis and I Love you but I will not tolerate any and I mean any disrespect towards him or anyone else at that table,” Dick said and Damian felt a knife go through his heart. Dick loved her but deep down in his heart Damian believed Dick was lying. 

 

“Now that we got that straight can we go back and enjoy dinner?” Dick asked and Alexis huffed before going back inside the dining room only to find Damian was walking out gritting  his teeth. 

 

_ ‘This is far from over wench’   _ Damian thought.

 

**I can't stand her whining** ****  
**Where's her binky now?** ****  
**And loving her seems tiring** **  
** **So boy, just love me, down, down, down**

 

The Wayne solstice ball all Gotham elite were in attendance including Alexis’ s family the Hollingtons.

 

“Richard!” Alexis squealed and Damian scowled at her outfit a green mermaid with a slit going up the right leg and the heart shaped opening near the chest allowing a perfect view of her cleavage. 

 

“Alex? Uh….. Hi.” Dick said he hadn't been expecting her to show up only her little brother who was about Damian’s age and Alex’s father.

 

“Don't act surprised silly I told you I was comming weeks ago!” Alex said as her brother walked over to Damian. 

 

“Hello Damian.” Oh god Cordon Hollington was known to have a crush on the youngest Wayne and was sure as heck Damian liked him too. Damian locked eyes with Colin who shook his head as he texted Damian.

 

C:Who let him in? Damian smiled it wasn't often that Colin disliked someone that Damian didn't so to see his best friend think the same pleased Damian.

 

D: I do not know but he is attempting to flirt help Wilkes!!!!!!!

 

Dick watched as Colin walked over to Damian and Cordon as Cordon tried to tell a joke one that Damian didn't like.

 

“Dami you okay dude?” Colin asked smiling as he sat next to the youngest Wayne much to Cordon’s displeasure.

 

“Hello Colin yes it's nice to see a friendly face.” Acting lessons paid off eventually and Cordon felt his stomach twist in jealousy as Damian spoke so casually with this...Colin.

 

“Nice to see you too dude but I really wanna see something else.” Damian rose an eyebrow Colin plus innuendo equals error.

 

“Shh not here Colin such behavior is not allowed at parties.” Damian chuckled and Cordon growled.

 

“Listen you useless waste of space Damian was talking to people that matter so leave.” Cordon hissed and Colin chuckled and kissed Damian.

 

“And dick they said I look like a slut!” Alex cried but Dick payed him nobmind

 

‘ _ What the hell! ‘  _ Dick growled mentally before pushing Alex away and going to drag Damian away upstairs.

\-----------

“What the hell were you doing?” Dick asked and Damian rubbed his bruised wrist.

 

“Trying to keep Vilion away.” Damian said cooly and Dick sighed.

 

“Dami you didn't have to kiss Colin in order to do that.” There was something in Dick’s eyes something dark but Damian wanted it he wanted Dick Grayson. 

 

A pair of soft lips were pressed against Damian’s own aw he was pinned ti the wall.

 

“Im scared scared because I want you in the worst way I want you everywhere but I can't.” Dick said against Damian’s lips as he pressed their foreheads together.

 

“So just have me now.” and he did.

\-------------

**Someone told me, "Stay away from things that aren't yours."** **  
** **But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?**

 

Alex approached Damian in the hall the next day and slapped him.

 

What does a disgusting piece of filth like you have that I don't?” Alex hissed as Damian narrowed his eyes. 

 

“Before last night my virginity you harlot!” Damian hissed rubbing a bruise in his neck, compliments of Dick Grayson naturally and speak of the devil Dick walked out of Damian’s room shirtless.

 

“Dami what's going on out he-Alex.” Dick said startled and Alex narrowed her eyes.

 

“Stay away from him or I'm telling the press!” Alex screeched before dragging Dick away from Damian.

 

**Pacify her** ****  
**She's getting on my nerves** ****  
**You don't love her** **  
** **Stop lying with those words**

 

Ever since that morning in the hall Damian and Dick avoided each other aside from a few longing glances only when paired up on patrol did they two spend time together.

 

“Faster Nightwing!” Damian cried out as Dick pounded into him weeks up pent up need and frustration poured into every thrust. 

 

I've needed you for so long Robin so long!” Dick growled and Damian moaned he loved Dick like this just as needy as Damian and loving until after patrol when she showed up again and Dick was forced to say those words to her.

 

“I love you Alexis.” Then she cuddles up to him and says it right back. 

 

“I love you too Richard.” but in the end Dick ran back to him loving him more and more each time. 

  
  



End file.
